superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
Scooby-Doo and Guess Who?: Peebles' Pet Shop of Terrible Terrors! Credits (2018)
"Scooby-Doo and Guess Who?" "Peebles' Pet Shop of Terrors!" Guest Starring Wanda Sykes Produced by Chris Bailey Written by Michael Ryan Directed by Jae Kim Story Editor Michael Ryan Line Producers Vincent Aniceto Adam Middleton Casting Dawn Hershey-Lopes, CSA Starring the Voices of Frank Welker as Fred Jones, Scooby-Doo, Magilla Gorilla Grey Griffin as Daphne Balke Matthew Lillard as Shaggy Rogers Kate Micucci as Velma Dinkley Wanda Sykes as Himself Dee Bradley Baker as Fish Monster Billy West as Mr. Peebles, Arnie Based on Characters Created by Hanna-Barbera Productions "Scooby-Doo, Where, Are You?" Written by David Mook and Ben Raliegh Adaption by Chris Bailey Performed by David Poe Produced by Vivek Maddala Music by Steve Morrell Production Manager Amy Pijanowski Assistant Production Managers Erica Anastasi Dana Bell Kathy Cavanaugh Yasir R. Madik Art Director Nadia Vurbenova-Mouri Prop Design Mark Bachand Chad Towensend Character Design Dave Sherbune Stephen Silver Joe Suzuki Storyboard Ed Baker Tony Craig Chris Headrick Bert Ring Storyboard Revisionists Ernie Keen Tracy Mark Lee Background Supervisor Jim Behold Background Design Peter J. DeLuca Fedja Vovanovic Background Paint Michael Inman Erik Martin Color Stylists Kim Bowen Pamela Fawn Long Editor Dave Courter Animation Timing Jungja Kim Wolf Mike Lyman Herb Moore Swinton Scott Tom Tataranowicz Animation Checking Dana Granger Justin Schultz Supervising Technical Director Matthew Girardi Effects Animation Anthony Akira Andrade Animation Services Digital eMation, Inc. Animation Directors Gyeongsoo Lee Layout Artists Dongho Kim Jongchan Kim Hynwoo Seo Model Checkers Jin Jung Jaehee Oh Final Checker Gyeongsoon Park CG Eddie Jaeil Byun Daeguen Hong Hongsun Yoon In-Between Naksoo Choi Cheolki Hong Mijeong Jeon Youjeong Kim Key Animation Jaegyu Jo Namgil Jo Bongkeun Kim Nakyoung Kim Seunghoon Lee Yongbeom Lee Hunkook Park Deosku Yang Background Director Jongyoon Park Hyangee Lee Composition Kwanghee Lee Color Stylists Yong Ahn Young-Eun Go Gyunglan Gu Hwasoon Kim Jiyeon Lee Production Staff Seungyeon Choi Agatha Sarim Kim Daniel Jeong-a Kim Scarlet Sookyung Kim Sunny Seonmin Lee Sunmi Park Post Production Executive Greg Emerson Post Production Managers Brittany Canasi Rebecca Unger Recording Facility Salami Studios Recording Machine Operator Jeff O. Collins Track Readers Wilson Martinez Fred Salinas Supervising Dialogue/ADR Editor Mark A. Keatts Dialogue/ADR Editors Kelly Foley Downs Patrick Foley Post Production Sound Services Advantage Sound Services Online Editor David Cowles Assistant Editors Harrison T. Barth Gabriel Gianola Matt Hanchey Production Administrator Frances Chang Production Support Cher Bentley Daphne Fei Shelly Jacobs Tamara Miles Dave Silva Tracy Nicoletti Kira Tirimacco Renee Toporzysek Casting Administrator Liz Carroll Production Accounting Yadira Davis Debbie Lindquist Maral Simonian Athena Wingate Rights & Clearances Jack Baumgart Business and Legal Affairs Lori Blackstone Jehan Jawad Shanon Muir Bonnie Negrate Kimberly Shekerlian Executives in Charge of Production for Boomerang Vishnu Athreya Diana Theobald Production Supervision Bobbie Page Production Management Ed Adams Executive in Charge of Production Jay Bastian Executive Producer Sam Register Special Thanks to Joe Ruby and Ken Spears This Motion Picture is made under the laws of United States of America and other Countries. Any Unauthorized duplication, copying, distribution, exhibition, or use may result in civil or criminal prosecution. © 2018 Warner Bros. Entertainment, Inc. "Scooby-Doo" and all related characters and elements are trademarks of and © Hanna-Barbera County of first publication United States of America. Warner Bros. Entertainment, Inc. Is the author of this film/Motion Picture of Article 15(2) of the Berne Convention and all national laws giving effect thereto. Warner Bros. Animation Category:Boomerang Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:Hanna-Barbera Category:End Credits Category:Scooby-Doo